


Pudding!

by Prepare_to_be_Jennerated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated/pseuds/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding!

Pudding  
"I.."

"Don't understand," Dean finishes Cas' sentence. "I know I know. It's something people do sometimes. I know you don't eat, and you've said you can't taste things the way humans do, but I eat and I taste and I want to do this."

"I know you do. And I'm happy to indulge you," Cas looks at the bowl. "I just thought you liked chocolate pudding more than butterscotch."

Dean has to smile. "I felt like trying something new." And this will certainly be new. This isn't tequila shots off a stripper like a frat boy on spring break. This is pudding and other things with a very sexy angel. "Maybe you won't be able to taste it, but I sure as hell can and trust me, this will be fun." 

Cas is still a little unsure, but he does trust Dean, and he's more than willing to do whatever will make Dean happy. He looks at the bowl of pudding and though he doesn't quite get it, he is intrigued. He steps closer to Dean and takes his hand, pulls the other man to him. Dean turns his face to Cas' and their mouths meet. Soft, then hard, then lips part and tongues find each other. Slipping, gliding, scraping along teeth, saliva mixing. Dean's hands roam over Cas' arms, shoulders, up to rake his fingers through his hair. Cas runs one hand along the back of Dean's neck and the other caresses his cheek. 

Dean moans and steps back to move closer to the bed pulling Cas with him. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and moves away to give himself enough room to pull his shirt off over his head. Cas does likewise even though all he has to do is will their clothing away. Dean appreciates this. He likes being able to watch Cas undress. He stops in the process of unbuttoning his pants to gaze at Cas as he takes off his pants. In just his boxers Cas sits on the bed and looks up at Dean expectantly.

Dean hurriedly removes the rest of his clothing and climbs onto Cas' lap, one knee on either side of his thighs. They kiss some more. Cas moves his face from Dean's and places kisses on Dean's neck, shoulders and chest. Dean shudders with pleasure when Cas' tongue flicks over his nipple. Teeth gently nip his neck and it's a good thing Cas' arms are around his waist holding him in place. Dean's cock is getting harder by the second and he can't wait to really get started. 

Dean stands and pushes Cas' shoulder gently. Cas obediently falls onto his back and scoots up the bed. Dean grabs the bowl of pudding and a spoon and kneels on the bed next to Cas. Cas can only watch and wait. 

Dean dips the spoon into the bowl and scoops; holds the spoon out and lets the pudding fall with a wet splat onto Cas' chest. Cas' jumps a little and laughs. "That's cold."

"I can warm you up baby," Dean murmurs and lowers his face to the pudding on Cas' torso. His tongue, hot and wet, laps up the butterscotch and a moan escapes Cas' throat as he experiences the contrasting sensations of cool pudding and hot tongue on his skin. He was right to trust Dean. This is fun. 

Dean spoons more pudding onto Cas' body. He makes a line starting from between his nipples going down and stopping just at the thick thatch of dark hair above Cas' slowly hardening cock. As he lowers his head to start licking again Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair and props himself up on one elbow. He enjoys watching Dean run his tongue down his body, cleaning away all traces of the creamy, sugary confection. 

Dean can't get enough. The sweet pudding combined with the slightly salty taste of Cas' skin is intoxicating. He straightens and places two more dollops of pudding on Cas; one on each nipple. Before moving to lick it away he looks up at Cas and grins, he knows Cas is taking as much delight in this as he is. "My sweet, sweet baby," Dean croons. "I'm going to make you feel so good." 

"You always make me feel good," Cas' voice is low and rough. His cock is getting harder every time Dean's tongue touches his skin and his body temperature is increasing. Dean sucks the pudding off each of his nipples. Cas sucks in a breath and clenches his fingers into Dean's hair, the other hand twisting the sheets. 

Dean swallows another mouthful of pudding and chuckles. He knows just how to work Cas. To tease and please, bringing him to the brink and pulling back. He nips Cas' chest lightly with his teeth drawing a gasp of delight from the other man. "Turn over," Dean nudges Cas gently. Cas does, taking a second to adjust his erection so that laying on his stomach won't be too uncomfortable.

Dean stops to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend's ass before spooning and spreading some pudding on each cheek. He hears Cas' muffled giggles and smiles. Dean's starts in on the pudding. It tickles but also feels good. Cas has played with and in Dean's ass multiple times, but Dean hasn't spent much time on his other than to squeeze it playfully now and then. It feels good and he wants more to happen. He writhes a little, a breathy "oh Dean" flows from his throat.

"You like that?" Dean finishes cleaning the pudding from Cas' skin. He can see Cas nod into the pillow. "More?" Cas nods again and makes a noise that sounds a bit like a whimper and a groan. Dean licks his lips and stretches out along side Cas so he can kiss him deeply before continuing. One hand kneads Cas' butt cheek and the other caresses Cas' face and slips a finger into his mouth. Cas sucks hard and swirls his tongue making sure Dean's finger is good and wet before he takes it back. 

Dean moves back down and Cas parts his knees. With one hand Dean spreads Cas butt cheeks apart just enough to give him access, he moves his finger, slick with Cas' own saliva, and prods gently at the opening. It's difficult at first. He doesn't force it. "It's okay baby," Dean croons. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make sure you feel good." He feels Cas let go of all resistance. His finger slips in easily. 

Cas is not worried about pain, he just didn't know how to relax his body in such a matter. Dean's words and voice are soothing though and he finds himself relaxing and enjoying the sensation of Dean's finger sliding, almost lazily, in and out of his asshole. He releases a sigh of pleasure followed by a noise that sounds vaguely like Dean's name. 

"Does that feel good?" Dean purrs. Cas mumbles incoherently and Dean chortles. He knows how amazing it feels to have Cas' dick in his own ass and though he's never been in Cas' he's glad for this opportunity to show Cas at least a little of that kind of pleasure. He pushes in and keeps his hand in place, holds for a moment, then twists and moves his finger in a slow circle. 

Cas has never felt anything like this before. He lifts his hips a little trying to get closer to Dean's hand, to get more of the sensation. "Ah. Oh. Dean. That feels so good. Oh Dean." Cas moans and mumbles and grinds his hips some more wanting to feel more of Dean and trying to get some stimulation for his cock by rubbing it against the soft sheets. 

Dean presses his lips to Cas' lower back while his finger moves working Cas' butt. "You like that baby? Feeling my finger fuck your ass?" His mouth moves against Cas' skin, his breath warm and damp. Cas squirms. He's loving the sensation but he wants more. His cock is steel-hard and straining for release. When Dean finally stops and removes his finger Cas immediately rolls onto his back and grabs Dean by the shoulders, pulling him close. They kiss again, all mashed lips and clashing tongues. Cas wraps a hand around each of their dicks and strokes, slow but firm and insistent. 

Dean lets him have a few moments and then moves away so he can kneel between Cas' legs on the bed. Cas almost whines when Dean forcibly removes his hand from his dick but it is so quickly replaced by Dean's mouth all he can do is gasp and try to refrain from bucking upwards off the bed. Dean expertly draws Cas' entire cock into his mouth and pulls back slowly, his tongue dragging on the underside. Cas sighs and lets himself melt into the sheets. Dean moves his face away and the cool air tickles Cas' erection making him shiver. Then Dean's tongue is sliding up the center of his balls and he shivers again, this time out of extreme pleasure. 

Dean, encouraged by Cas' actions, licks again and slides his hands up and down Cas' inner thighs. He knows just where the most sensitive areas are and just how to touch them. Fingers whisper along Cas' groin, dance across his butt crack, slide up through thick pubic hair and across a flat muscular expanse of stomach. His lips and tongue continue to kiss, lick and suck Cas' balls and dick. "So good," Dean breathes around a mouthful of cock. "You taste so good." And he does. Slightly salty, slightly sweaty, very male and entirely Cas. Pudding or not Cas is delicious and Dean can't get enough.

Cas though has had enough. Well enough waiting. "Dean," he manages to gasp, "I want…I need…let me be inside you." He rolls away from the other man to get onto his knees kicking the bowl of pudding in the process. It clatters to the floor but neither man pays it any heed. Dean's cock is raging hard and his entire body is throbbing with desire. He's intoxicated with the taste and aroma of his angel and he wants more. He wants everything. 

Cas lazily strokes his cock while he watches Dean make his way up the bed on all fours. Seeing his muscles move, his ass being presented, his eyes glazed with lust. Cas has never seen anything more enticing. When Dean stops at the head of the bed and looks back at Cas expectantly he lets go of his own penis and moves towards him. Dean separates his knees and braces his arms. Cas wastes no time. He positions himself behind Dean and lines up his dick with Dean's eager, waiting hole. 

In one fluid motion he slides into Dean's ass and buries himself to the hilt, pausing to enjoy the tight heat before pulling back almost all the way out and then plunging back in. Dean grunts and forces himself to relax. He's slick but Cas' cock is so thick and so hard he can just barely take it. Cas thrusts into him again and again, he loves how Dean's ass feels stretched around his dick. Hot, tight, wet, Dean clenching a little each time he pulls back and letting go again with each push making entry easier. Cas realizes he's getting carried away faster than he wants to and slows then stops. Dean whimpers. 

"Ssh," Cas soothes. "I'll keep going, I just want you to turn over." He withdraws from Dean's ass and moves back so Dean can flip himself over. His dick is pointing right at the ceiling and Cas licks the tip quickly before settling again between Dean's legs. He grabs Dean's ankles and hooks them over his shoulders as he repositions his cock at Dean's asshole. 

Dean wriggles his hips a little to get settled and nods at Cas. Entry is easier this time and Dean's breath escapes him slowly as Cas thrusts in and slowly backs up then slides back in even slower. He maintains this leisurely pace allowing Dean to feel every inch with each movement. Cas' hand finds Dean's dick, already dribbling precum, and strokes matching the pace of his thrusts. 

Dean's ass feels so good and his dick is firm and warm in Cas' hand. He stares down at Dean's body, flushed and sweating and heaving with passion. "How does that feel?" Cas' voice is thick with ecstasy. "You like feeling me inside you? Touching you?" Dean can't respond other than to nod and moan and writhe some more. He makes some noises that sound like "Cas" and "more" but it's hard to be sure with the panting and grunting. 

The full cock pushing into his ass, the firm grip on his own erection, Cas' damnably sexy voice, Dean is getting more pleasure than he can handle and is about ready to explode. His balls twitch, his breathing catches in his throat. "Uhh…oh Cas!" he cries out. His orgasm bursts from him with such force he almost throws Cas off of him. Come shoots straight into the air some hitting the ceiling some falling back down to spatter his stomach and chest. At the same time he feels Cas' own release happening. His ass is suddenly filled with wet heat as Cas' cock throbs inside him. 

Cas cries out, the sound almost forming Dean's name. He comes forcefully deep inside Dean's butt his cock getting impossibly harder for a few seconds as he spurts into his boyfriend then going as limp as the rest of his muscles when he's finally spent. He collapses on top of Dean, both men sweaty and trembling and satiated. Cas' dick slips from Dean's ass and a bit of come drips from his hole onto the bedspread. 

"It feels like I'm laying in pudding," says Dean. Cas just chuckles and nuzzles Dean's neck.


End file.
